The present invention relates to control systems and pertains particularly to linkage means for simultaneous control of engine and transmission of a lift truck or the like from a common foot pedal.
Lift trucks and other similar article-handling vehicles normally require that an operator be able to manipulate the vehicle at the same time he is manipulating the article-handling implements thereof. The controls of such vehicles are normally arranged such that the steering of the vehicle and the manipulation of the article-handling means is normally controlled by the operator's hands. With such arrangements, it is also necessary that the operator be able to control both the direction and speed of the vehicle with his feet. It is also desirable that the speed and direction of the vehicle be controlled with one foot.
Many systems are proposed in the prior art with such control of such vehicles. However, such proposes prior art systems have failed to provide an optimum combination to obtain the desired functional convenience.